


Behind Closed Doors

by harryspregnant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut, Sub Louis, louis virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryspregnant/pseuds/harryspregnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Harry always lock his door? What happens when Louis see's behind the door for the first time, and Harry catches him snooping? What will the punishment be? And what will happen to Louis behind closed doors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I am just saying that this is my first EVER one shot. Enjoy my lovely's.

Every time Harry went to the bathroom, out for lunch or even just to the kitchen to grab a drink he locked his bedroom door. Louis had never understood this, yet he had often wondered to himself the reasons for it.

"I just going to get some sugar from next door for my tea." Harry bellowed from the kitchen leaving the flat for a bit.

Louis went to check if Harry's room was locked just like he always did, knowing that he would have no luck. He pushed the door handle down and the door swung open. He  stood still letting his eyes soak up his surroundings, not being able to blink, move or even breath for that matter. After a while he slowly krept into the room trying not to make any sudden movments, and listening out for the front door to shut and Harry to anounce his arrival to his flatmate.

Louis never quite knew what to expect behind this door. But is most certainly wasn't this. There were hand cuffs hanging from each individual post of the bed, not the normal seductive fluffy ounces but black leather ones  Harry's wardrobe was left open revealing a ratheer large array of leather trousers and shortest, on the bottom floor of the wardrobe there were son buttplugs, dildo's and every other kind of sex toy, you name it Louis could see it, in every colou of the rainbow as well. As his eyes darted from one side of the room to another he found himself opening Harry's bedside drawer, but befor he had a chance to look at the contence the was a loud cough came from behind him, causing tattooed armed, brown haired boy to slam the drawer and try to dart out of the door only to be pushed back into the room landing on the floor by his flat make met once more.

"Tut, tut, tut" Harry shook his head as he closed the door behind himself. "I thought I could trust you Lou. And I come home to find you rumaging through my belongings. Tut, tut, tut." A grin crept onto the curly haired boys face as he placed the sugar down on his shelves.

"What? I dont. Why? I just." Louis couldn't quite fit together a sentance properly.

"Well you sing as a hobbie, I erm well you know do this. Is that a proberlem?" Harry sounded himself as he gazed into Lous eyes and helped the shorter, yet older boy up.

"No its just you know I have never quite seen how this kinda thing works. Ever since you came out I thought you had been a bit different but you know. I am just curious that is all." There was a genuine hint of curiosity to Louis Voice that intriged Harry. "You know 'hot much does it hurt?' 'Does it feel nice?' 'Is it..." but before He could finish his lips were met but Harrys. He wanted to pull away, but he didn't. He knew that he should stop but he couldn't. He knew that it was wrong. But he liked it.

Harry slowly backed up to the bed and layed Louis down beneath him, still never breaking the kiss. guiding the small boy's arms above his head. Louis was in a world of his own not knowing what to but never wanting this to end nether the less. "You said show you." Harry whispered suductivly into Louis ear, befor turning him over so tha he was face down on the bed, then a click rung though out the room. "Your wish is my command." Harry got up and left Louis hand cuffed to the bed.

It was a good 10 minuets before Harry returned. He un-did Lousi cuffs made him stand and instructed him to take off his clothing. The boy did as instructed and obeyed without question "When we are in here you will address me as Sir or I shall punish you. You shall not look me in the eye's unless told to

"ok." As Louis finished his sentance Harry struck his arse with the whip he had aquired from the collenction. "Ok sir." Louis was riddled with shock as well as a feeling of pure adrenalin and pleaure ran through his body.

"That's what I thought. Now you will do as I say when I say so." Harry instructued Louis to lie back down on the bed. As he re-applied his handcuff once more. "Now Louis I have wanted to do this to your perfect little butt for ages but that shall wait."

"Wanted to do what?" Louis sounded terrified but also intreged at the same time.

Harry slapped him with the whip once more. "We need to train you up dont we. I am going to Fuck you till you can't stand on your own to feet without support." His voice was cold and stern. He grabbed a tube of lubricant out of one of his cuboards and applyed it to his fingers. "Seeing as I am guessing this is your first time I am going to go easy on you." He inserted one of his fingers into his flatmates entrance, then a second as well, scissoring them, whilst Louis moaneed in pain as his hole was streatched wide enough to Harry's desire. "You are to make no sound untill I say you are able to. For every sound you make I will whip you. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Louis voice was shakey but you could still make out the words just about.

"Good" Within a split second Harry had ripped open the silver foil with his teeth, and slipped it onto his throbbing erection, adding more lube around his entrance befor thrusting into him.

"AHHHHHH" Louis screamed from underneth Harry, earning a firm whip.

"No talking." Harry continued thrusting faster and faster, picking up a rhythm. Louis was squirming underneath him a silent tear running down the side of his face. Just at this point as Harry thrusted his full length inside of Louis reaching his prostate he elled "You may now speak."

Louis yelped out in sheer pleasure not being able to contain the feeling that had just over come him in this moment of pure joy. "Oh." He moaned Harry's name earning some slaps on his arse leaving hand marks as Harry had to improvise as he dropped his whip. "Faster." He yelled sure that the neighbours could hear but he didn't care at this moment in time. Each hit brought a sharp sting filled with pleasure at the same time, Louis wasnt sure if it was meant to feel good but it did, and he loved every single moment of it.

Harry moaned as he came close to his climax, throwing his head back not being able to contain himself any longer filling up every last bit of the condom colapsing in a heap as Louis also reached his climax covering Harry's sheets with his own fluids. No one spooke for a while just the sound of their panting as Louis triend to what he had just let happen, and what confused him even more was the fact that he liked it.

"So Louis I think I found a new submissive." The was a glimmer of hope inside of Harry as these words left his mouth.

"What, I don't I just need some time please." Louis pleaded with the curly haired boy, as Harry climbed off od the bed and un-fastened Louis from the bed.

"I realy Enjoyed that Louis. I hope that we can do this again sometime."

"Me too Harry me too." The words left Louis mouh before he could think about what he was saying, but at the same time he knew he meant it. He gathered his stuff together and swiftly left Harry to deal with the mess as he collapsed onto his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you liked let me know what you think.


End file.
